Talk:The Wilds (mission)
Exploiting Villagers? While doing this mission with my necro, i noticed that at the end scene you could actually exploit the "Captured Chosen" - even though they aren't supposed to be dead yet ;). Doing this made them into "Corpse of Villager"s. Worthy of a note? --MasterPatricko 06:28, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I was wondering that myself. I play a primary necro, and on this mission I had a Minion Master loadout. I raised a minion and noticed that I scragged a villager in doing so. If I scrag all the villagers by exploiting their "corpses", do I fail the mission? I might try to answer the question myself shortly, since I'm gonna do it with henchies to get the bonus. --ProtocolOH 12:08, 10 December 2006 (CST) Runes Seen these all over the jungle, any ideas what they mean? — Skuld 14:44, 27 July 2006 (CDT) I got a better one: The one on the bottom looks like a Crosshairs, and the one on the Right...well, there is only one dragon in Prophecies, could it be Glint? I dunno about the other one... (T/ ) 14:27, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Notice the Dragon's visible ribcage... Rotscale, maybe? --Valentein 22:26, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::The one on the left is probably the Eye of Janthir. --Maximusmmiv 04:51, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::How about the Forgotten? The stylized one atleast.--Relyk 07:31, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Tama Blessedhoof??? when it says "Watchful Spirit from Tama Blessedhoof (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis)." what in the world does that mean? u have to go to maguuma stade or the amnoon oasis before Tama can be up as a possible cent chief to kill? i r confused~ :It means you can't buy the skill Watchful Spirit until you talk to the trainers at Maguuma Stade and/or The Amnoon Oasis. You can instead use a Signet of Capture to gain Watchful Spirit from Tama Blessedhoofs dead body without having to reach those aforementioned outposts. 220.233.103.77 18:43, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::ya the signet of capture is how im tryin to get the spell but hmm i never see the mobs name called in the bonus quest thingy during the mission, same with tree of life in bloodfen. know how to get them to spawn? Mission Bugs The page says that "since the latest patch" there are a lot of bugs, including that one about impassable Entangling Root gates. Without delving back into the page history... which patch are we talking about? Has this bug been fixed since? --ProtocolOH 12:08, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Er, what bugs? I've played this mission many times and I've never seen any bugs. Not with Entangling Roots, not with Vine seeds, nothing. I have no idea what the note is talking about. Entropy 22:15, 14 January 2007 (CST) :I had the same bug, so I guess it is still there. Anonymous 01:28, 09 June 2007 (CST) Bonus Bug The 2 Centaur Guards no longer drop the seed - which means Cartographer seekers and Bonus seekers will not be able to reach the NE corner of this mission. I tried this 7 times with Hench and Heroes, then tried it by pinning them far back, and then finally solo. A seed is not dropped. :Are you really, really, really sure? I had once thought that this was the case also, but when I retried they dropped it. You actually have to wait longer than when the "Bonus:" message pops up for the seed to appear. Second centaur says "I will do my best to protect (insert centaur chiefs here)". After that, defeating them should give a vine seed...If that's exactly what you did and still no seed, then Houston we have a problem. That's the only Vine Seed in the whole mission, iirc. No more Bonus and no more Cartographer. I'd better go back and test this as soon as I can. Entropy 20:04, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::I tried this mission and found no bug. Maybe you were just unlucky. Centaur dropped the seed when I attacked. 24.6.147.36 18:58, 13 January 2007 (CST) Saidra Note that Saidra can first be seen as a lvl 15 foe in the mission. After the 2nd cutscene she becomes an ally (together with Evennia and Markis) as a lvl 20. --Erszebet 07:53, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Spider Ally? I was just doing this mission, and at the end one of the spiders showed up as an ally. The name was green, and the other spiders attacked it. Has anyone else seen this?-Imor Metchem 14:53, 17 May 2007 (CDT) thumb|left :That's the spider in the cutscene. --Kale Ironfist 21:27, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Exploration via Evennia dying Does this still work? Evennia is closest to the spiders when they start attacking. However, if you check, Markis and Saidra are also up there with her, just a bit farther behind. Saidra also uses Heal Area. Does she run forward to heal Evennia, and if so would that make the strategy unworkable? (T/ ) 15:35, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Nah markis and saidra have always been there even before cutscene and she didnt run in to heal evennia when I tried this like a year ago. JRyan--69.4.97.101 10:14, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Side note: new skill Ebon Escape doesnt work on the allies, i just go poof, and stay in same spot :( i really dont like using necro just for 1 spell :( Striker IV 05:52, 25 October 2007 (UTC) The ebon skill wouldnt work because its a shadowstep :-) The one reason you have to be necro is cause their spells are the only true "teleport" skills.--JRyan 19:50, 22 December 2007 (UTC) White Mantle Cowards Like the Justicar in A Brother's Fury says, in Sage Lands: "You're not afraid of a few measly plants are you?" -or something like that. The White Mantle Knights who help you out in the first part of this mission will usually die fast and early at the first Entangling Roots, however one time I did manage to save them. I was disappointed to find that they stop moving entirely before even reaching the first cutscene area: It seems silly. Just like Saidra can be saved in Ice Caves of Sorrow but she disappears anyways, you can save these guys but they won't even follow you after reaching this point. Why bother putting them in the mission anyways? >.> (T/ ) 15:49, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure that in both instances, Anet intended for the NPCs in question to die fairly quickly, thus the lack of any scripting for them beyond a certain point. —Dr Ishmael 23:07, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::I managed to save them in NM once and was like 'Cool, wonder how long those bozos would last'. Pity they don't follow us though, it would make them much more useful when we're lower levels Blue.rellik 02:47, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Anyone actually done this in HM? any tips`? :The recent (October 2007) buffing of Searing Flames allowed me to crawl through this mission with heroes and henchies. Since Minion Masters are at a severe disadvantage here, I ditched the MM from my Necroteam and replaced him with a SF. My party consisted of: :*2 SF Elemenatlists (E/Me) :*Restoration Necro (N/Rt) :*SS Necro (N/Mo) :*Alesia (Mo) :*Stefan (W) :-Good pulling is paramount, particularly at the crossroads. Pulling the wrong group of Scarabs there will aggro a second group. If I am not mistaken, you should pull the stationary group before going after the patrols. Also, it is usually a good idea to pull the enemies away from the clearings with Entangling Roots, which often contain hidden scarabs and Life Pods. :-Proceed slowly, as pop-up Scarabs are a danger until you cross the bridge to the second part of the mission. :-Scarabs attack quickly. Empathy, SS and Pain Inverter punish this suitably. SF until crispy. :-GW:EN Summon skills can help take the pressure off by providing a juicier, lower-hp target. :-Against the Wind Riders, spread out if possible to mitigate the effects of Cry of Frustration. Searing Flames recharges fast enough to make interrupts a mere annoyance, but the Riders' Shatter Enchantment may make energy conservation a problem. Their Conjure Phantasm is unavoidable, so don't worry about removing it until after the fight. :-The Centaurs are mainly trouble only if you aggro too many at once. Deal with any Protectors first. In the bonus area, there are several groups of enemies grouped together with a pair of bosses; all the lesser enemies can be pulled away before you tackle them, making it a much easier fight. The two Centaur Chieftains are unremarkable water Elementalists. :-Once you have passed though the Wind Rider section and descend to the forest floor, take the northern fork and destroy the Wind Riders along the way. You will soon encounter a boss, and it is probably better to attack it from this side than to attempt to sneak around it to the south and chance getting caught between Wind Riders and the hidden spawn of Spiders. :-The Spiders provide little challenge, other than jumping out from the trees. Their Poison is an unavoidable distraction like the Wind Riders' Phantasm, so don't worry about removing it before the end of a fight. :Good Luck! SarielV 08:30, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::MM at a disadvantage? Uh, no, I don't think so. This was the first thing I did in Prophecies HM, and I used the 3-N/Rt hero team to do it (with me as Mind Blast nuker, Alesia, and Little Thom). I had no trouble at all, and we even survived more than one point where I over-aggroed (hadn't done the mission in a while so I'd forgotten some of the pop-up spawn points). The never-ending piles of corpses are perfect for a Jagged Bomber MM (Animate Bone Minions, Jagged Bones, Death Nova). —Dr Ishmael 18:22, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ::: "real" MM's are teh sucks, cause the minions deal pathetic damage and absorb 2 hits... Bombing works good, due to them dieing so fast ;) I didn't have any necro when I did it on HM though, and it was a breeze. -- -- (s)talkpage 18:27, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :::Indeed. I tried many different parties and builds, pulled as carefully as possible, and only once made it past the second entangling roots on the main route, dying that time to an accidental double aggro. Finally went against advice from here and from a guildmate and took an MM. . . and finished easily the first time. 02:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah i am trying to get away from mm heros for hardmode. I have been playing with a touch of agony/dark aura necro hero using vamp horrors. surprisingly heros love using their touch skills...gotta put on a melee weapon or they will run away to attack at range though (bow,staff)--JRyan 19:53, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :It's all about pulling, not about builds. Any group combination that isn't catastrophically stupid (e.g., loading up on superior attribute runes or having only one character that can heal) should cruise through the mission if you pull only one group at a time. Of course, pulling only one group at a time is harder here than in most other missions. Quizzical 08:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::What Quiz said, good pulling is paramount. Having a mass of moss scarabs after you would most likely lead to pain and big pain however good pulling and bunching all the scarabs up can greatly reduce the problem. Aside from them, I also had some problems with large groups of wind riders but that was because I relied on a largely caster party. Blue.rellik 02:44, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think an MM works here because of the touch scarab's with Verata's. I tried several MM builds and they kept getting robbed of minions. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.174.10.82 ( ) . Beat this mission in hard mode with no trouble at all playing a Dragonslash Godmode warrior with a modified Sabway team, Alesia and Stefan. The scarabs were only a minor annoyance and caused no deaths, possibly because I used Animate Bone Minions which aren't too scary when turned. MM build was 16 Death Magic, 10 Soul Reaping, 3 Healing Prayers, 9 Protection Prayers; Animate Bone Minions, Death Nova, Smite Hex, Smite Condition, Strength of Honor, Reversal of Damage, Foul Feast, Empathic Removal. --evilsofa 18:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) UNAVAILABLE BEFORE... dude u can get prot bond from lion's arc... :Are you sure you don't have it unlocked on your account? once you unlock a skill ofr your account, it becomes available at all skill trainers for its campaign (or for core skills, all skill trainers) --[[User:Gamer Jay|'GamerJ']] ([[User talk:Gamer Jay|Talk'!']]) 17:21, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode too easy? Omg, this is the first mission in HM that I done with H/H (Because nobody was forming group for Zaishen Mission). I done it Discordway ---> Even with a MM... This mission is (too) easy or something... But it's as said. It goes all about pulling 1 group at time. --Jorre22225 10:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Most missions HM are still easy to H/h. This is no exception. Easy missions stay easy, hard missions become harder. Also, Discordway screws over most non-elite areas.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea ok. It's just because before (dunno why) I thought mission in hm where almost impossible to do with H/H... Thought, maybe because it's boring, no talking etc... (I hope there aren't people in GW who talk to their heroes or henchmen, it would be weird...) --Jorre22225 12:01, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I h/h'ed well over half of Cantha HM missions and vanqs. It's pretty doable if you know what you're doing :P Tyria was easier, imo, but I did most with Prog, due to him still caring way back then. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I found that there are a lot more hard HM missions in Tyria than in the other campaigns. In factions, only Eternal grove and gyala hatchery were hard, and elona had the dzagnur basion mission, but the rest wasn't too hard as long as you were careful with aggro, made heroes pre-prot a bit and didn't rush. In Tyria, all the missions with lvl 20+ henchies seem to be a lot harder compared to how much harder the other campaign missions get in HM.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I only recall having a little trouble with Ruins of Surmia (Rurik is so incompetent). Had to try 3-4 times. Name some other hard missions? :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::List of hard mode missions sorted by difficulty. This one ranks #20. Surmia is only hard until you figure out that you need to get Rurik far enough off radar that the game won't initiate combat with him. Quizzical 13:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, mission+bonus. I seriously dislike the desert mission with the "defend hero, kill bosses" (can't remember the name, and so far, all my attempts failed. Been a while since I did those HM missions, but hell's is difficult with the portals, because there are so many titans, and it's almost impossible not to aggro more than one group. I also don't understand why people think THK is that hard. I always though of it as one of the easier missions.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) The one you're talking about is Dunes of Despair. Personally, that's for me the most difficult mission in whole GW... And the bonus is by far the most difficult. All I could hear about was that you have to be very, very good prepared to complete that mission. I only have the primary... --Jorre22225 17:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::@Quizz: By subjective difficulty. You have Vizunah at three *roll*. Arborstone was stupidly easy to me (no. 8 on your list). ::::::::@Naz: Dunes was utter faggotry the first few tries. Then we just camped the hero first few minutes, killed the siege wurms and rushed the bosses in... three minutes or so? The point that evertything stops spawning, at least. It worked pretty well, but we barely made it; less than 5 seconds on the timer. Self-target WoH is ridiculous, and it was prior to the mini nerf (healing went down by 27 :o Srs bsns). ::::::::I recall having to break aggro twice at the portals in Hell's. We were pretty zealous the first time around and we tried to grab every Fire Imp. Nigh every Titan joined, too. That was a pretty stupid move :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The Wilds was actually the third thing I did in HM, after vanquishing Sunqua Vale (when HM was first released I went to check it out, thought "this isn't so bad," then almost DP'ed out against the Crimson Skull boss) and beating The Dragon's Lair (someone posted an h/h team build on the wiki, so I went to test it out). Then Sabway got popular, so I decided to try it out, and for some reason started in the Maguuma. Went on to Vanquish and Guardian Tyria and didn't have too much trouble except for one place... Aurora Glade. Think it took me 7 tries to get it, mostly because the h/h simply could not out-damage the Abbots without me to call targets for them while I was running crystals. :::::::::A couple months ago Jink decided she'd finally try going for the HM titles, so I re-Guardianed Tyria with her, then we did Cantha and Elona. We ran dual-Discordway with me switching between spirit spammer and triple-Heat nuker, and that made pretty much everything super-easy. We got most missions in 1 or 2 attempts; if we didn't get it the first time it was usually due to me being hasty and making a bad pull. Even Aurora Glade was a lot easier, since one of us could actually control the h/h. :::::::::Vizunah we would've had the first time, except Mhenlo/Togo (can't remember which) went into retard-mode and kept healing minions at a point where he needed to take two more steps to trigger a gate to open. Even Eternal Grove isn't that hard when you know when/where to expect the spawns to come from. We would've had that on the first try, too, except that a couple Afflicted Warriors randomly broke aggro, ran inside the grove, and killed a singer before we could do anything. —Dr Ishmael 16:21, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::O yea, 2-way discord... Maybe I should try it too. What did you do with dunes of despair if you remember? Because bonus is pretty crap... 1 did heal/1did bonus I think? --Jorre22225 17:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I know AFK H/h'd dunes, claiming it wasn't that hard. Also, I completely forgot about sanctum cay, where doing bonus+mission is almost impossible. Saw Quizzical's tactic though and I'm planning on trying that again when I get the chance. Also, mursaat are pretty kick-ass against non-infused henchies in ice cave and start of iron mines (accidentally aggro'd a couple, they nearly insta-wiped my henchies and then it was a 4 on 4 battle between me and my heroes and a few superpowered lvl 26 mursaat/jade. Didn't feel like trying again at that time.)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Then don't aggro Murs :P You don't have to until after Infusion anyhow. I did Sanctum in two runs, of which neither was challenging at all (and then did it six times more in a few months >.>"). --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:46, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sanctum HM is possible in one run with H/H, just don't spawn the Vizier when you get to the dock, and pick off the guys with a flatbow as they come, staying on the grassy hill just before the beach sand. I even mapped the shore after killing them all in HM. :P As far as the mursaat, I was following that giganticus group in Ice Caves with H/H, and my MM animated a minion from someone they killed up ahead, and the minion aggroed the Mursaat... Ouch! I've never had my 'ahem' raped this hard in GW before... Do. Not. Aggro. Mursaat... RoseOfKali 18:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) (ri) I did Ice caves HM mission/bonus at once. I just let my heroes prot me (a derv) and tank when after a while I'd let the henchies join in. Just did Thirsty river, wasn't too hard. Just got lucky the monk boss was too busy healing one left over ranger than the priest. Took more time killing the boss as the last one than the entire rest of the team, but it was still pretty easy. And since Elona's Reach runners apparently went out of fashion, I'll have to do that one properly too :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I did the Dunes mission and bonus (at the same time) with h/h once. I wasn't even planning to (i.e., I wasn't prepared to). I got so lucky, I wished I had bought a lottery ticket that day, instead of doing that mission. Oh well. --Macros 19:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sanctum: Yep, we did mission and bonus at the same time on that one. Dunes: I've never attempted doing it all at once, although I'm sure dual-Discord could handle it. Both times, on my own and with Jink, I did the bonus separately using the corpse-teleport method. Elona Reach is really easy, we still had half the timer left. Thirsty River can be annoying, especially the monk boss, but it's not that bad. —Dr Ishmael 19:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC)